<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bel-Ami by Rhinebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776227">Bel-Ami</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinebird/pseuds/Rhinebird'>Rhinebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Library of Ruina (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinebird/pseuds/Rhinebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cp为阿尔加利亚/罗兰，斜线有意义，分级NC-17注意！！<br/>有罗兰x太太提及，内含大量比较直白的疼痛描写，人物ooc且雷，能接受的话再请继续看哦</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argalia/Roland (Library of Ruina)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bel-Ami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bel-Ami漂亮朋友</p><p>原作／废墟图书馆 Library of Ruina<br/>分级／NC-17</p><p>罗兰狼狈地用剑挡下挥向自己的镰刀，伴随着破空的呼啸和叮的一声脆响，自虎口处传来的刺痛感延迟了数秒才到达他的大脑。他狼狈地后退几步，堪堪稳住身形，在喘息的当儿拿浸透血液的袖口擦了擦额角。</p><p>他曾问过安吉拉，为什么不在图书馆里消除他们的痛觉，这样他们可以一直战斗下去，不知疲惫——但馆长用她漂亮的金色的眼睛冷淡地瞥了他一眼，答道没有痛觉，他们的情感就无法在战斗时愈加高涨，没有激昂的情感，怎么喂养图书馆?</p><p>你当这是在玩游戏吗？安吉拉不留情面地说,，自己想死就随便死，割菜一样地收割来宾的书籍，这对他们来说是不公平的。</p><p>...可是这并不代表我也想这样啊，罗兰腹诽，就算死不掉，每次在接待中受的伤、受到的痛苦可是真实存在的。那并不是什么愉快的体验。</p><p>比如现在。他单手拄剑支撑着摇晃的身躯，几乎要半跪在地上。失血过多让他一阵眩晕，从身体各处传来的疼痛已经由尖锐变得麻木，规律地刺激着他的神经。</p><p>哒、哒、哒。鞋跟敲击地面的声音在空旷的总类层回响，那声音越来越近，于模糊的视野内，一双镶有金边的黑色短靴出现在他的眼底。</p><p>阿尔加利亚。这个疯子。罗兰闭上眼睛，静静等待着死亡最后的疼痛来临。他本应动用自己最后的力量给这个脑残再来点不快的，但他实在是太累了。</p><p>…但面前的人迟迟未动。罗兰纳闷这傻逼还想搞些什么名堂，勉强抬起头—</p><p>他的视野在抬头的瞬间徒然翻转。</p><p>阿尔加利亚压在他身上，银白的长发流泻而下，几缕发丝轻轻滑过罗兰的脸颊,泡在地面的血污里。他的眼里映出阿尔加利亚那张微笑的恶心的脸，对方眯起漂亮的苍蓝色眼眸，用歌剧般的嗓音唱着。</p><p>“啊～现在就剩下我们两个人了呢！来好好聊一下那时候没说完的事情吧，低能儿。”</p><p>苍蓝残响的声音还是一如既往地欠揍。罗兰扭过头，闭上眼不去理他。一码归一码，就算他此刻再想把这脑残劈成两半，但作为一名收尾人，更应懂得的是及时止损。他只希望苍蓝残响能尽快失去对他的兴趣，了结他，然后拿书走人。</p><p>“我和你之间没什么好说的。赶紧滚蛋吧，苍蓝傻逼。”</p><p>“嗯?怎么这么冷淡啊。一点反抗的意愿都没有，这还是当年的你吗，漆黑缄默?”</p><p>最后几个字阿尔加利亚压低了声音，他俯下身，用失望的眼神看着他: “你现在太弱，太无趣…跟当年比起来差远了。就这么轻松地把你杀掉，我都觉得无聊，你说对吗? ”</p><p>“现在走掉的话，也太枉费我这么远前来拜访…”罗兰躺在原地装尸体，尽力无视对方喋喋不休的控诉。而很突然地，阿尔加利亚的声音戛然而止，在这样一个微妙的停顿后，他的语气变得异常喜悦，这几乎让罗兰汗毛倒竖: “——那我们来做一些更有趣的事情好了！让客人玩得尽兴，这也是你接待的职责吧。”</p><p>他立即睁开眼，扭头去看对方又在搞什么名堂。不，别这样—一般阿尔加利亚用这种腔调说话时，就代表他又要发疯了，这可不是什么好事。</p><p>只见阿尔加利亚微微直起身，右手自他的衬衫领口开始，沿着纽扣向下缓缓滑去，最终停在裤子的皮带上，慢条斯理地解起金属搭扣。</p><p>他的动作堪称优雅。听见卡扣分离、金属碰撞的一声声脆响，罗兰的神经绷紧到了极限。虽然这样的展开完全出乎意料，但如果这时还反应不过来阿尔加利亚的目的，罗兰觉得自己这么多年简直白活了。</p><p>“喂喂，等一下，你口味已经重到来搞我这样一个中年颓废大叔了吗，还是说你已经脑残到男女不分了，苍蓝傻逼？ ”</p><p>罗兰尽力以冷静嘲讽的语气回应，但声线中隐隐的颤抖还是暴露了他的不安。他比谁都清楚，这疯子什么都干得出来，而如果他真把这件事干出来了，后果绝对不堪设想。</p><p>真聪明，他在心里恨恨地想，真有你的啊，苍蓝残响。</p><p>这让他如何在日后拿起武器同他作战？身为司书，他不愿让安吉拉和同事们在翻阅书籍时看见这样的屈辱；而背叛自己的妻子，这是他绝对、绝对无法做出的事情，更何况对象还是妻子的哥哥。阿尔加利亚太懂得如何让他绝望了。</p><p>他抬起头，正好与阿尔加利亚对视。从他的眼中，罗兰明白对方已经知道自己领悟了他的意图。</p><p>阿尔加利亚眼中的笑意更盛。</p><p>皮带被彻底解开，带着金属砸地的脆响滚出了视野边缘。罗兰感到气血直冲脑门上涌，但他的双腿被阿尔加利亚的压住，双手也被扣在一起按在头顶，整个人在地上动弹不得。</p><p>裤子被轻柔地褪至膝盖上方，血液濡湿的布料从粘连的伤口上扯下。这种本来给个痛快就能结束的痛苦反被温柔且缓慢的动作所延伸，显而易见，苍蓝残响成心不让他好过。每一根布料纤维与血肉组织的分离都给他带来密密麻麻的刺痛感，罗兰仰躺在地上，大口喘着气，尽力去忍受——在他身上，阿尔加利亚低垂着头，长发铺落在他的脸侧，像一个银白的丝织囚笼。</p><p>视野受限，他只得调动所有感官去判断局势，于是那触感便异常清晰：冰冷，尖锐，冒着丝丝寒气，阿尔加利亚的镰刀。</p><p>这疯子居然想用刀尖破开他的身体。</p><p>不过那恐怖的触感只停留了一瞬就撤走了。对方带有遗憾的声音自他头顶响起：“虽然很想在你身上开个洞，但那样的话，你很快就会死掉吧…？我还是温柔一点好了。”</p><p>温柔你妈逼，罗兰在心里怒骂，阿尔加利亚嘴上说着温柔，手指却毫不留情地刺进他的入口，带着刚流至股间的新鲜血液，几乎是用硬挤的生生闯了进来。鲜血在反复摩擦中产生的阻涩感让他头皮发麻，但身体内部传来的穿刺感更加毛骨悚然。阿尔加利亚的指甲太长了，每次他无章法地向里戳刺，罗兰都有一种肠道被刺穿的错觉。</p><p>…算了，这总比被镰刀划穿好。他死死咬住嘴唇，压抑着因剧烈疼痛与不适产生的呻吟。</p><p>不要给这疯子反应。他就喜欢看受害者苦苦哀求的模样。什么也不要做。</p><p>“真是一声不吭呢…”</p><p>现在是几根手指了？三根？四根？不知道这场酷刑持续了多久，罗兰记不太清，反正阿尔加利亚也早早失去了前戏的兴致。他抽出手指，在罗兰的西装上蹭干净，才解开自己的皮带扣，把阴茎抵在红肿的穴口上。</p><p>也在这瞬间，一股从他心底油然而生、像是本能般的恐慌感席卷了他。被这股强烈的恐惧驱使着，他不得不开口。</p><p>“等等，苍蓝脑残…”他的声音发颤，“…阿尔加利亚，喂，别这样做，算我求你…！”</p><p>回应他的，是一声嗤笑和撕裂的剧痛。</p><p>头部碾过甬道内新生的细碎伤口，粗暴地将他从内部打开。与刚刚扩张时的疼痛相比，被撑开的肿胀感几乎算不了什么，但罗兰感觉心底像坠入了一块巨石般，一点一点地，沉入冰冷的湖底。</p><p>所有的疼痛都离他远去了。他躺在柔软的大床上，被清晨的阳光唤醒，迷糊着眼睛；安吉莉卡坐在他身边，任由他环抱着她的腰身，撒娇一样地把头埋进她柔软的小腹。她宠溺地揉了揉他的短发，长长的发丝垂落下来，发尾扫过他的脸颊，惹得他发出一串含混的笑音。他突然发力，使坏把太太拽进怀中，两人一起摔进床垫闹作一团。</p><p>安吉莉卡骑跨在他腰上，用充满情欲的湛蓝眼眸注视着自己的丈夫。她俯下身去吻他，在罗兰顶到敏感处时娇嗔一声，双手绕上他的脖子，松松地扣住。</p><p>…将他唤醒的，是痛苦的窒息感。那双同样冰凉且修长的手死死扣住他的脖子，而且有愈收愈紧的趋势。氧气一点点被剥夺，在昏沉的眩晕中，四周银白色的丝帘开始摇晃。…白，白，还是白。还有一闪而过的蓝。…一闪而过的蓝?</p><p>他彷徨地睁大眼睛，于模糊的视野里搜寻，最终捕捉到一张熟悉的美丽面容。</p><p>安吉莉卡在对他笑。</p><p>一边笑着，一边用纤细漂亮的手指扼死他的气管，用力到指节都在发颤——不对，不对，不是安吉莉卡，他的妻子只会装腔作势，假装要在床上弑夫，实则只是带着占有欲地轻轻掐一下，便把双手绕到后颈处，用圆润的指甲轻轻挠着。</p><p>他们的情事永远是温存与笑意的，绝不是像现在这样，充斥着满嘴的血腥气和四肢百骸传来的疼痛。呼吸被强行掐断，罗兰下意识地张开嘴，却依旧无法让空气突破重重阻碍到达肺部。喉咙与肺部因肌肉的剧烈收缩产生阵阵痉挛，只有身体被迫发出的细碎鸣咽从嘴里断断续续地传出来。</p><p>“呜……嗯……”</p><p>视野边缘逐渐发黑，面前妻子的脸开始轻微地扭曲，成为一张更阴柔、更漂亮的…男人的脸。</p><p>阿尔加利亚。</p><p>不…！！安吉莉卡,不要走---</p><p>在绝望中，他闭上眼，反而主动将脖子贴近对方的双手。</p><p>无论怎样都好，让我再看看你…</p><p>令他没有想到的是，正如他所幻想那样，脖子上的那双手居然真的一点一点放松了力度。</p><p>他陷入一阵难以置信的狂喜中，发现不知何时双手已被解放，于是动用自己最后一点力气撑起上身，环住阿尔加利亚的脖子，尽情亲吻着他。</p><p>对方一愣，随即爆发出癫狂的笑声，更加激烈地回应。</p><p>这个吻接得毫无章法，双唇的碰撞更像是两人对于欲望的宣泄；牙齿咬破唇角，舌头卷着鲜血在口中交换。猩红的血液如唇彩般玷污了阿尔加利亚的唇，这让他看上去更像安吉莉卡了。</p><p>“阿尔加利亚，”罗兰叹息，五指插进他柔软的发间，轻轻摩挲着：“你怎么不去死呢？”</p><p>“因为你舍不得呀，罗兰。”阿尔加利亚用甜美的嗓音回应， “我死了，你上哪里找一个这么像安吉莉卡的人？”</p><p>“我猜你现在肯定很后悔，为什么当初没有把我杀掉，”对方一边陈述一边向前挺动，呻吟铺在他的颈侧：“然后做成标本，找一个，最好的…嗯，傀儡师，改造成安吉莉卡的样子，摆在家里，天天守着她…”</p><p>阿尔加利亚的某次撞击似乎碾过了什么地方，一股陌生的快感自他的尾椎骨窜起。开始对疼痛逐渐麻痹的身体清晰地捕捉到这一抹不同的感受，罗兰发出一声闷哼。</p><p>“…那当然。后悔极了…”在喘息声中，他艰难地说: “但我才不会，像你一样去造一个…劣质的…仿制品…哈，我就用你，苍蓝残响。…不但摆着，还把你当飞机杯天天用,你意向如何? ”</p><p>“你可真是变态。”毫无诚意地说着，阿尔加利亚眨了眨眼。</p><p>“—现在被当成飞机杯用的人，可是你不是我呀，罗兰？”</p><p>他猛地抽插起来，带着不属于他那漂亮脸蛋与纤细身材的力道，仿佛被惹恼了般在罗兰体内横冲直撞。</p><p>阿尔加利亚的阴茎一次次碾过他的前列腺，下体的疼痛早已无从感知，取而代之的只剩下肉体单薄的情欲。罗兰觉得两人交合的地方像是快要融化一般，意识在不断的炙烤中逐渐不清晰起来，唯一能感到的只有一波又一波流窜于体内的快感。</p><p>“哈啊…啊啊啊——”他控制不住地呻吟起来。</p><p>如果总类层已化为书页的司书们还活着，就会看见这样一幅景象：满是狼藉与血污的地上，一黑一白两个身影纠缠在一起；处于上方的人长发卷曲、宛若女性，却以一种侵略者的姿态，无情地侵犯着身下的男性；而承受的那一方表情看似痛苦，却又带着梦幻般的欢愉。</p><p>他们不像是在做爱，更像是在进行一场奇怪的行刑。</p><p> </p><p>当阿尔加利亚把阴茎从他体内抽出时，罗兰发出一声轻微的哽咽。</p><p>他仰躺在地上，睁着眼睛望向天花板，却怎么也无法找到焦点。快感从体内消退，先前被忽视的疼痛一点点攀回，他听到的声音只有自己沉重的呼吸声和擂鼓般的心跳。</p><p>意识逐渐沉沦，在渐黑的视线中，他隐约看见阿尔加利亚直起身来，整理好着装后弯腰捡起那把巨镰。</p><p>…结束了，他想。当对方把刀刃抵在他的脖子上时，他静静闭上了眼睛。</p><p>但预想中的疼痛没有到来。本应出现在脖颈的疼痛却蓦然转移到右手的掌心，他倒嘶一口气，睁开双眼，阿尔加利亚居然用属于自己的长剑，把先前握着它的右手钉穿在地。</p><p>十指连心，剧烈的痛楚让他的大脑一片空白，而罪魁祸首在一旁笑得直不起腰。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，啊～我眼泪都要笑出来了！你那个表情…放心，我才不会杀了你呢。”</p><p>恶毒地低语着，阿尔加利亚笑眯眯地俯视着他。</p><p>“安吉拉如果发现书被拿走了，接待失败，你们却没全死光，情况不对肯定会过来看吧？你现在这个样子，被她看到了怎么办呀…对了！猜猜看，身为一台机器，她懂不懂你刚刚经历了些什么？”</p><p>不等罗兰回答，他自顾自地接下去：“如果认出来了，你要怎么解释? …可是，就算没认出来，她也会觉得奇怪吧…看起来这么可怜…”</p><p>声音里一点怜惜的意味都没有。</p><p>“不说安吉拉，如果是别的司书先发现你的话，他们可是什么都懂哦…？看见了的话，想必你以后的生活会很精彩吧。啊，想要咬掉舌头也可以呀。或者，你还有力气，能用左手把剑拔出来自刎…？”</p><p>“你可要好好加把劲，被别人发现之前，要让自己先死掉啊，罗兰。”</p><p>罗兰难以置信地盯着他。</p><p>“我操，苍蓝残响，你这个畜生…我跟你没完！！！”</p><p>阿尔加利亚则把这当成一句褒奖，优雅地欠了欠身，宛若谢幕般，转身哼着小曲离去了。</p><p>血液从身体迅速流失，四肢发冷，罗兰半睁着眼睛看着阿尔加利亚逐渐远去的背影。他仿佛又回到了那一天，也是这样，他的妻子背对着他，无论他如何哭喊、如何哀求，她就是不肯回头。渐行渐远，逐渐消失…他永远也触不到她的手。</p><p>眼前的身影与安吉莉卡逐渐重合。</p><p>他轻轻喃道：“不要走…”</p><p>这声音太过微弱，但还是传到了听力极佳的色级收尾人耳中。苍蓝残响停下脚步，回过头看着远处蜷缩在一地血泊中的人形，玩味地挑了挑眉。</p><p>真是意外之喜，他想。</p><p>带着一抹不易察觉的笑容，阿尔加利亚逃离了图书馆。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>